


Futility

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Seiken Densetsu 2 | Secret of Mana
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could save the world but not the one thing that mattered most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futility

~ Futility ~

"LIAR! You can't just STEAL someone's body!" Primm declared, outraged.

"My dear, I can do anything I want," replied Thanatos, from where he now resided within Dyluck's body. He let loose an evil cackle, which was soon cut short in confusion. "Huh? Can't... move..."

The only course of action left to the young soldier to fight off the invading evil within him... was to _die_. With no vessel to contain it, Thanatos would be left with only his spirit. They could defeat him then - the destined three. They could save the world.

Saving the world. That's what this journey was about, right?

For those two, maybe. For the girl, it had always been about finding Dyluck - saving _him_.

But now everything she had gone through to reach to this point had been in vain. She'd come this far and she could save everything _except_ the one thing that mattered.

It wasn't fair.

~end~


End file.
